Call your name - PetraXLevi
by Dear author
Summary: Inside the walls, human life continues - hard and overbearing but not as hard and minute as outside it. He has the wings of freedom that her brother wished for, achieved then cruelly teared away from him- shattered and crushed by large titan hands.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- daisy, daisy do..

 _She waited for her brother to scold her from visiting him again when she shouldn't. But instead, her brother looked at her, the same eyes sparkling with hidden grief. "What's wrong?" Petra said softly and reached out to touch her brother's cheek, roughened by overgrown facial hair. He always shaved them because it made him look older._

 _"Petra... " he called her name and threw himself to her. Her brother looked bigger. She closed her eyes and hugged him back. He was already a man. He had more meat in his bones and hardened muscles. She heard some movement over a distance. They were talking as the door closed so she looked over her brother's shoulder to find a man, staring intently at them. Beside him was a woman with red hair and glasses. She was grinning too broadly._

 _"Trainee Rall." The man spoke and her brother stiffened and pulled back to stand beside her. He saluted._

 _"Commander Smith!"_

 _Petra looked up to her brother who suddenly appeared so different. A soldier, already. She turned to the intruders._

 _Survey Corps. She realised and it felt like something gripped her heart so tightly._

 _She realised that the Commander was looking at her, gently smiling but there was something Petra doesn't quite trust from his eyes. It's the way they appear to sparkle in mischief. And the red-haired woman was grinning like a cheshire cat.. Petra blushed furiously at the attention and fought the instinct to hide behind her brother's tall figure. But she stopped herself and curtsied. She's now a grown woman._

 _" Captain Shadis is just talking with another trainee. He will be coming here at any moment."_

 _Petra curtsied again to the group, grateful from the warning and turned to her brother who also turned to face her. She pushed the lunchbox to him. He caught it with his right while he reached out and held her cheek. His hand was warm, big, calloused and strong. Then he hunched closer and whispered: "There are three government corps..." He stopped and told her with his eyes. Petra closed her eyes for a moment. This was not the time.. She can't stop him..._

 _So, she kept the moment in her mind before she gave him a peck on his cheek. A little embarrassed , she curtsied at the group and left._

 _" Pretty little thing, Ral. When's the wedding?" Hanji said._

 _Daniel straightened. "She's my sister, Captain Hanji."_

 _Hanji's mouth formed an 'O', then shrugged. Beside her, Erwin Smith bowed to Daniel. "We were just passing by. We shall see you at the choosing ceremony, Daniel."_

 _"Yes, Commander!" He saluted. When they walked past him, he realised there was someone else behind the two. Their eyes met; scowling dark slit eyes against his bright blue ones. He wondered who was the man but threw the question away from his mind as he looked lovingly to his sister's daisy covered lunchbox. He shivered and put the box closer to his heart._

 _"Petra, dear. " He sat down at the nearest bench and ate._

Levi bit at his cheek to contain his anger. It's like the son of a bitch and the creepy four eyes were doing it on purpose, making fun of him.

"Hmm.. By the way, there are only two ways out and in aren't they? Both are guarded. So, if visitors aren't allowed, where the hell did the girl came from? " Four eyes said in that jolly annoying voice while looking around."Aha!"

Levi turned to the direction where Four eyes was looking at. It was the girl from a while ago with her back on them, she was sprinting away from them. Her long hair was golden and sparkled under the sun. _She belongs with the sun._ Her shoulders were bare and her dress, looking a little worn fitted her rather nicely. Too nicely for a little girl. Is the girl an idiot? The training grounds is in the middle of nowhere. She had to pass the forest before she reached the town. Does her brother not warn her about the 'wolves' in the woods?

She reached the shaded part of the grounds where the trees loomed and shadowed. She climbed the tree so gracefully, easily hoisting herself up and disappeared.

"Petra Ral, 18. She shows some incredible stealth and flexibility. She has been visiting her brother countless of times, never reported to the authorities. They never caught her or even know about her. "

"Maybe you should." Levi said and then realised the Captain's intentions. "You're not thinking that, are you? "

Erwin gave a small smile that reminded him of a sly fox hiding beneath a sheep's fur. But then the face vanished to a rueful smile. "Her brother is a very valuable cadet and shows a lot more promise. I think we have taken more than enough from the girl." He saddled his horse and sauntered to the tree to check the girl's hidden passage. Up, Up the tree, there were still electric barbed wires but then, if you look further, there's a spot where the parallel wires created a gap big enough for someone like Levi's height to pass through. A piece of cloth was left hanging from the barbed wires.

Levi swifty used his maneuver gear and picked up the fragile piece of soft green cloth.

The girl's dress got ripped in her hurry to get out.

Four eyes tried to climb the tree. It took her a little longer to do it manually. She was bigger than the girl, anyway. Before she stood beside him, Levi, with his gear went back to his horse.

"I think she jumped and used that branch to shorten her fall... Or maybe she jumped to that branch and then climbed down that tree! Anyway! That's awesome!"

They ignored her.

"I just like looking at people who shows some hidden potential, Levi. Hanji! Let's go! " Erwin said to him and turned away.

Four eyes heard and for a moment, her expression softened then returned to their usual exultant face. "Yeees! Commando!"

Levi was left on his horse, looking over the dark forest and caressing the soft cloth absentmindedly. "Tch. You better not get raped, girl." He said to no one and rode away. He kept the dirty piece of cloth, not risking her being caught by the authorities.

Petra arrived at their house safe and unharmed after picking up the most woods she could gather. She had successfully avoided anyone in the woods. She was aware of the danger; her brother has always shouted her for it until his yelling turned to soft scolding with a mix of his bright blue puppy hurt eyes. But she was always on guard, always looking and sensing her surroundings.

She tied her long hair and the rolled up her sleeves after setting down her load. She picked up two rather large logs on her way along with some other less thicker ones. She took her father's axe and started the work.

Afterwards, she sat down on her brother's bed which was in the same room as her. She took out their photograph as she laid down on his bed which has been empty for a long time. The boy on the photo was not the man she saw a while ago who begged her silently to accept his decision and to forgive him. Petra clutched the photo to her pained chest.

She cried for him. For the choice she knew he had made. He always wanted to see the world beyond the walls. To draw it and preserve it. Petra smiled as the tears continued to fall. She cried for his bravery, for her own uselessness, for their sad father and for this cruel world they live in.

His scent has faded so long ago. But her heart continues to twist and pain her. She doubt it will ever stop.

Back at the training grounds, Daniel Ral was sat on his bunk bed crying silently at the drawing he made of his lovely sister crying on the empty bed he left five years ago.

-A/N-

Angst! Angst! I love Angst!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - daisy, daisy cry..**

Petra awoke with a quiet but terrified gasp. At first, she stared at her dim ceiling, the shadows of her nightmare floating over her bright blue eyes. It was her brother, running towards her looking haggard and older, yelling at her to run at the top of his lungs. Then, a large hand grabbed him, tossed him to air and swallowed him... She closed her eyes tightly and put a fist over her erratic heart.

Petra has always had a very good auditory acuity. So, when she picked up her father starting to groan as his complaint of having to wake up every day in early mornings, she sat up and wore her favourite red silk robe - the only one she has. She walked down their narrow and creaky stairs to the kitchen.

The robe was her mom's before she died from an epidemic. Her father gave it to her as a present on her 18th birthday two years ago when the times were tough and they had scarcely enough money to buy their daily necessities, let alone presents. But it was the best gift she ever had and a treasure - for the three of them. Her father's eyes sometimes glazes over then smiles and ruffles her hair before setting out to work in the construction site, sometimes in offices as a cleaner, lifter of heavy objects for market sellers and etc. Her father is easy to be with and a cheerful man. Always laughing and has no addiction to smoking those ridiculously expensive cigars and drinking wines. He works hard for them. And she loves him with all her heart.

Every morning, she gets up and prepares him breakfast to make sure he eats before going out. Sometimes, her father skips meals. She knows it's because he feels that the food will just get wasted on him and that they need to conserve as much food as possible, just in case the market's goods skyrockets again. It breaks her heart to think him being hungry. So she makes him breakfast everyday and then goes out to bring him lunch wherever he is during the day.

Whilst her father washed himself, she quickly picked out an egg from their tray and scrambled it so it looks bigger. There were three left. Eggs are quite expensive since they are the closest from chicken meat which are very expensive, indeed!

Petra 'halved' the egg (her father's slightly bigger) and laid it expertly to a plate with a bread. Then, she grabbed an apple and sliced it to add to his plate.

"Ohayo! Otou-chan! " she greeted brighty to her father as he walked down the stairs to their table with a smile- a sad forced smile. He was thinking of food shortage again. She fought a sigh.

"Ohayo, Petra, love." Her father said and affectionately kissed her on the forehead. Then, he sat down happily and said: "itadakimasu!" With a big smile. She sat down in front of him with her own plate.

"Where are you today, tou-chan?"

"Hm! I'm in the construction, love! "He said brightly then faltered a little. "You're brother is choosing a team today. He wrote."

Petra's smile vanished as she looked at the letter on her father's hand. It was crumpled around some edges as if the crisp paper had been written delicately only to be handled brusquely by her father. She didn't need to look at it.

"Did he write his choice?" Petra asked softly.

Her father paused and then as if he cannot contain it anymore, he broke down crying. His half-eaten food forgotten. Petra stood and hurriedly went to her father. "Shhh...it's ok. It's ok.. I'm here.. Father.." She cooed.

The most heartbreaking thing about her father's cry was that it was not loud. It was a silent, heartbroken wail. "Oh, father..." She caressed her father's dark hair and embraced him. He muffled his cries onto her stomach.

"The Scouting Legion.." He choked out. "Petra, my dear. You're brother... He.. He wants to die!" His father wailed even more.

Petra closed her burning eyes and refused to cry. She has to be strong. What her father needs is a wall to support himself with and and an anchor with a rope to propel himself forward.

Just like how her brother needs the 3D maneuver gear.

"Petra-chan!"

Petra glanced over her shoulder to find her childhood friend, Olou striding towards them.

"Aah! Olou! How you've grown! Look at you! So tall!" Her father greeted him first.

He blushed and then turned to Petra, looking at her almost expectedly. Petra gave him back a funny expression that said; "Yeah right!" They chuckled together. Aurou softly punched her on the shoulder which Petra returned tenfold.

"Aw! " He complained. "I didn't even punch you that hard!"

"Well! I'm a girl and it hurt!"

"What kind of argument is that!?"

"The good one." Petra smartly replied, grinning at him haughtily.

Olou snorted but hid his smile. "And you women preach about equality..." He mumbled.

Petra just smiled and turned to smile to comfort her father who was watching the scene with a sad and hopeful expression. He approves of Olou. He was reliable and obviously loves his daughter - his dense and oblivious daughter.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Petra asked, curious.

A sweat dropped on the young man's temple. "Eh? I was just passing by and saw you! W-where are you headed to anyway?!"

Petra gave him a disgusted look. _What a hopeless liar!_ How would this guy survive this world! Olou caught the message and smiled his apology.

"Hmph!" Petra turned away and led her father to the training grounds where the choosing ceremony would occur. Daniel ranked 9 in the top 10 of the 95th Trainee Corps. The ranking did not comfort but scared her. Being first might help a little but she knew that's wishful thinking.

Olou watched his friend as he stood by her side, though it felt like he was far, far away from her. Those songs about a girl looking far and not noticing the boy loving her closeby seemed to be written just for him. He sighed and searched for Daniel. Maybe if he finds him first, she'll notice him...

"There he is!" But of course, Petra finds her brother first and leaves him and her father behind. Her hair swayed behind her and he fought the urge to grab the soft golden strands. Bet they would feel nice. The only time he got to touch them was when they used to wrestle and of course, she was fighting him ferociously. It was not really a romantic sight nor the smack she gave him for grabbing a woman's hair.

She looked so good, nowadays. More men has been noticing those nice curves and big bright blue eyes..

"Olou. " He turned to Mr. Ral with a startled expression. Did he magically read his mind or something? Damn! He was ready to stutter an apology before Petra's father smiled at him and patted him on his shoulder.

"You're a good man. I like you. But she's too young. Patience, my son." He said and then followed his daughter.

Olou was motionless for a moment. _My son, my son, my son.. Did Petra's father just called me HIS son?!_ He grinned and followed.

Daniel turned when he heard his sister call his name. The anxiety and his shaking seemed to melt off him when he saw her. His friends who saw the sudden change stared as he strode to catch his sister as she threw herself to him. "Oh.. Petra.. You came! Thank you!" He said, his voice husky from his overwhelming feelings.

Behind him, his group of friends were dazed with the unexpected show of public attention. Daniel Ral is known to be kind and a very good soldier but reserved. They didn't know he has a girlfriend- a pretty one at that.

"Father.." Daniel embraced his father next who closed his eyes tight and hugged his son back, tighter and then let go to clamped his shoulder hard. He didn't want to break down again. Not here..

From the stage, Levi was bored out of his wits. He stood leaning his back against the wall and waited for the stupid ceremony to begin. He glanced at four eyed loony who was swooning over something behind the curtains.

"Hmm! I think I smell forbidden love!" She chuckled maniacally.

Another Survey Corps weirdo appeared. "Smell?" Mike sniffed. "You're right, Something smells here." He said and peeked behind the curtains too, dwarfing four eyes from his view.

"Hm... Daniel Ral! That blond hottie! His kind facade hides a boiling passion towards his little sister!"

Levi scowled. "Disgusting."

Mike sniffed towards his direction. "Love, Levi, loove.. It has the best scent ever."

Levi just scowled at him more. He still remembers how the imbecile dipped his head down to a dirty puddle years ago. Levi holds grudges.

"We're starting." Erwin walked in with the Garrison and the Military Police Commander. _Good. The waiting always takes longer than the choosing._

"The Military Police is the protector and the most loyal to his majesty, the king. The strongest, the best and the most elite are the only ones who can apply and be chosen for this honour- For his Majesty, the king!"

The cadets saluted. Levi looked away and his line of vision moved straight to a sunny-haired girl from the crowd through a gap between the stage's curtains. The colour and the dress made him realise who the girl was.

Ral's sister.. _I see she came out the woods alive._

" Join the Garrison and help us defend humanity and these walls. Offer up your hearts for order and Peace" The old drunk drawled out lazily, looking almost asleep on his feet then held his wine and drank up.

Now it was the Survey Corps turn. Levi listened.

" I have two greatest fears." Erwin started. Everyone was quiet.

"But before that, I shall tell you my fear of the pain of being in the hands of those giants.

I fear their _teeth_ that they will use to tear my flesh, bits by bits away from me!

I fear of sending more of my men to experience just that and those who had.

I fear to see titans within these walls.

I fear the sight of wailing women, children and men.

But the greatest of all my fears are FEAR itself and humanity.

You know the high numbers of our casualties. I came not to beg nor to force. I came to ask - not if you _can_ but if you _would_ , with the Scouting Legion, give _everything_ for the glory humanity!

Those who wish to join us, please salute in front the Scouting Legion's flag."

Petra watched alongside the parents, Olou and her father as Daniel Ral walked carefully to the Scouting Legion and followed by some more.

She watched, face blank but her eyes filled with numbed pain as her brother fasten his green cape. By where she's standing, his wings of freedom freely swayed with the afternoon wind. Petra's eyes slid upwards. Behind the curtains was a dark looking man, scowling at her. She averted her eyes, looked at her brother and silently prayed for his safety.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

_****Thank you for the reviews from the last chapters! This is chapter 3 !****_

 _ ** **Ah! I forgot to notify everyone that ATTACK ON TITAN is not mine, nor is Levi but that's ok, in my head, Levy is forever MINE along with my other anime/manga men. BWAHAHAHHAH!****_

 **Chapter 3- For the Glory of humanity**

Petra's lungs felt like it was going to give up. She clutched her dress in one hand while the other held a lunch box covered a pink daisy flowered cloth as she ran. She ignored the looks, so she did not at all notice that aside from annoyed expressions and the rude exclamations, there were also looks of appreciation from some of the men she passed.

"Please be here. Still be here." She muttered. Petra let out an exhale of relief as she saw a horde of wings of freedom. She scanned for his blond head. "Daniel!" She called, out of breath.

The sound of a female voice turned lots of many heads. _There_..she saw her brother getting down his horse. Daniel met her halfway with a mixture of grief, relief, regret and surprise in seeing his sister. "Wh-what.. How did you know..." He started.

Petra held his unshaven cheeks. Then in a sudden move, slapped her brother only to grab him to lock him to her bosom afterwards. "Idiot. H-how could you?! How could they?! It's only been months..Three months! Since your graduation.. It's unacceptable..."

Without her knowing, she unsettled the atmosphere even more. Those newbies shuddered but stilled themselves. _For the Glory of Humanity..._

"What is this?" A sharp dull male voice cut the tense atmosphere. A dark man came with his horse, scowling down at them. They stiffened. Daniel Ral instinctively stood in front of his sister, shadowing her with his tall figure. He saluted; "Sir!"

Levi assessed the situation with black eyes full of calm indifference which exuded threat and coldness without him meaning to. His eyes flew passed the brother to the sister then to the hand clutching the brother's arm then the pink thing he often see in the cadet's hand. For some reason, he heard Four eyes whispering in his head; _forbidden love_

Tch. "Ral. The gate is coming up. Say your goodbyes quickly." He said and rode away. _Hope he comes back, sunny girl._

Petra looked up at once to her brother, looking deeply as if to implant her brother' face to her memory. She held his face with tears welling up in her deep blue eyes. Daniel Ral held their foreheads together; blue to blue. She wanted him to promise.. Promise he'll be safe but something painful was lodged in her throat.

"Gate is opening!"

Petra sobbed and pecked her brother on his lips. He kissed her forehead softly, lingering. "I love you, Petra. Always." Petra choked quietly and two pearly drops fell. He wiped it and said: "Smile", eyes pleading. "I'll show you the world." _Flaming water. Frozen earth. A meadow full of daisies._

He took the lunch box gently, not once removing his eyes on her. Then he turned around and went outside the walls.

She didn't close her eyes.

He never looked back.

And he never came back.

Levi watched the sunny girl under the setting sun. The gold of her hair literally glowed as if it was a mirror that refracted the sunlight to his face. It fucking hurt his eyes. The girl, Petra was unwrapping a present, wearing the same look on her face when she watched her brother in the choosing ceremony. The poor thing is trying too hard -and failing- not to cry, Levi thought. He was standing right in front of her, unnoticed while Erwin was still on his chair; Four eyes on his left side while Mike stood like a giant behind.

A dress. The box showed a light green gossamer dress, obviously quite expensive. Her slim fingers traced the sweetheart neckline. They were shaking and blistered, he noticed. But pretty and clean. She put them away as if she didn't like it. _Maybe she doesn't._ On the table, she placed the box containing the dress then beside it, was a rectangular worn leather bound sketch book.

 _"Captain! Petra! Sketchbook. Bag!"_

When she opened it. He heard her gasp. It sounded more like a mewl to him but it was a gasp. He examined the page from where he was standing. The first page showed towering trees in black and white. Next, a lake with trees surrounding it. Daniel drew it that looks like it was glittering under the moon. This was their first night, Levi remembered. It was full moon the day they ventured beyond the walls. A waterfall was next; rolling hills in green; their abandoned HQ never looked that welcoming, as if the empty houses were homes and people were in there living. Survey Corps soldiers camping, a little bonfire lighting their features in the night- laughing whilst on their watch. They were all so absorbed at the masterpieces that their hearts stopped when the beauty turned suddenly grim.

First Titan attack. The strokes were heavier and faster. Angry. Soldiers getting eaten, their terrified expressions shown. Some were shadowed. Big eyes.. Big hands.. Big bodies.. Human-like Titans.

Then it was her. Her picture lying on her side in a bed. Her brother's bed. The strokes were full of grief, slow and heavy. Her eyes drawn big and aggrieved.

Second Titan attack. It was only Titans this time. He did not include his comrades dying. The next pages were filled of them. Big smiling eyes, big smiling mouths, big teeth, big angry frowns. Big mouths open. So detailed. Hanji was leaning in enraptured and terrified. They did not stop her. Even Levy and the others were feeling the same.

Then it was her again, no longer her everyday worn-out dress. She looked so pretty and happy in the dress he bought out of his small weekly cadet allowance for her. The dress he wrapped so carefully and beautifully for her 19th birthday. The dress she unwrapped in front of them- strangers. Not her brother or her father. She left the sketch book on her lap and hesitantly picked up the next wrapped item in a green cloth, the wings of freedom folded. Hanji straightened. Petra ignored the blood and the familiar shape.

The tears she was holding back fell like raindrops. Hanji's face crumpled as she tried to stop her feelings showing. The others were really good at it. But the silent terror was still there. But it did not matter, Petra held her brother's hand. All that was left of her beloved brother. She could still remember his warmth and the way the sun can turn the ends of his fair hair to gold. It felt like a stab in the heart that was left gaping open. She can hardly breathe.

His left arm. His drawing arm. The one he uses to hold her cheek. She held him and felt the once warm hand on her face once again but _it was cold._ Hanji's eyes looked away for a moment then looked back when she remembered she had to watch. She has to do this little thing for the poor girl.

The sobs were muffled and agonising. The tears endless. She turned towards the window where the sun was setting as if to hide from them. She rocked herself back and forth, clutching the arm.

Her brother showed her the world, indeed. _Or at least tried to._

Later on, she stood, curtsied and left with her brother's rucksack on her back and his covered hand close to her heart.

At home, she looked at the pictures again and realised one thing- there were no flaming water or frozen earth nor a meadow full of daisies.

But a lot of titans and death.

As she continued the pages until the last of the empty ones, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of such familiar long and cursive writing.

 _My sweet sister,_

 _If you are ever reading this, I am probably dead. I am so sorry. So sorry..Petra. I don't even know what to write right now._

 _When it happens that I die, please, please forgive me. Please don't cry.. Oh, but of course you will.. I just wish that you won't cry too much. I wish you won't cry forever. I am sorry. Sorry, Petra._

 _I hope that you shall never have to read this letter. But this world we live in right now is very cruel. One day, we shall never have to be scared of them.. One day, we shall be free to go outside, to explore and to be free._

 _Do you believe in reincarnation? For the sake of being with you and father again, I do. One day, we shall be brothers and sisters again. One day, sister._

 _But now, I shall live with you; in your memories and in your heart. I love you so much. I love you and father with all my heart._

 _I love you. Forgive me._

 _Daniel._

 **End of Chapter 3**


End file.
